


Away we Go

by Larker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larker/pseuds/Larker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was not the pining type; especially when said person was one she’d already rejected before. In which, high school did not pan out as expected and Clarke is grumpy. HS au, will add tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned to make this fic angst but changed my mind.

Chapter 1: Round and Round we go

Timing had never been Clarkes strong suit. She was always late on school assignments, she never woke up on time and forgetting that she had a curfew was a normal every day occurrence. Even so, as used to that aspect of her life as she was, Clarke never failed to be surprised by said aspects ability to always kick it up a notch.

“They’re just friends Clarke.” Raven, her usual partner in crime said.

“Yeah, really close friends,” Octavia - un helpfully, added In as she looked through a magazine. “Oh look. There is a sale on winter wear.”

“Octavia you’re not even paying attention,” Raven said quickly-“I could use a new one for camping.” “Anyway, they talk about Costias crush on Lexas cousin all the time Clarke, just tell her.”

“You have a crush on Lexas cousin.” 

“I have a crush on everyone, I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head and ignored Raven, “I’m not telling her.”

“Tell her.”

“Nuh-uh”

“Do it”

“Nope”

“Follow your dreams Clarke.”

“My dream is to not be humiliated.”

“Worst case scenario is that she’ll say no like you did last year.” Octavia joined in again.

Clarke hid her face in her hands after that comment, feeling embarrassed. If only she’d known how the tables would turn in a short year, “We’ll didn’t even know each other back then.”

“Feelings don’t go away, I bet she’s still into you.”

“It’s been a year, Raven.”

“So you wanna bet?”

“No, I want to drop this conversation.”

“Ughhh!” Raven rolled her eyes, “Tell her so that you can stop being grumpy and I can get my Clexa fix.”  
Clarke looked at her strangely.

“It’s my name for you, I ship you two.”

“I’m not telling Lexa-!”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Lexa appeared, taking them by surprise.

Clarke froze and Octavia finally looked up from her magazine while Raven grinned, “That… erm,”

“There is a sale on coats!” Raven and Octavia both said in unison, turning to each other afterwards to give themselves a high five. Nice!

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” Lexa sat next to Clarke, getting ready to eat.  
Clarke still could not come up with a reason as her mind was still stuck on the last conversation she had.

“Clarke has her eye on one and she doesn’t want you to buy it.” Octavia tried to help, she really did, “In case you would have - liked… it.”

Clarke turned to her friend mouthing an angry What the hell? As Octavia shrugged and Raven tried hard not to laugh.

Lexa was looking at the girls around her not really knowing what was going on, “Well, you don’t have to worry about it Clarke, I already have enough coats. I bet it would look nicer on you anyways.”

“Awwww.” Raven cooed.

Clarke smiled as she turned to Lexa, forgetting about her irritation, “You really think so?” She asked, ignoring the fact that there really was no coat to even be speaking about, ‘I should buy a coat.’

“I do. I don’t know what it looks like, but you look good in everything.” As Lexa spoke, Clarke could hear Ravens excited ‘Clexa’ whisper, “You have a nice fashion sense.”

The last addition to Lexa’s comment made Clarke deflate a little, but she was going to take the compliment anyways. “Thanks. You too…”

Clarke had no idea why she even spoke. ‘You too? That’s the best I could come up with?’ Lexa smiled back at her, though, so the blonde relaxed a little.

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk and catching up with each other after the weekend. Catching up with Lexa to be honest, since Clarke couldn’t seem to be able to get rid of her annoying friends.  
Lexa went out of town to visit a family member.

“How is your dad doing?” Lexa asked.

“He’s great, recovering nicely. He was a little sad that you couldn’t visit him on Saturday.” Clarke’s father had been in a car accident a few months ago. He suffered some bruises and broken bones but it was nothing he couldn’t recover from, according to the doctor. It didn’t stop him from being dramatic at home, though.

“I’ll make it up to him. I had to help out my aunt.”

“He knows.”

They finished up and started heading to their next class, since Clarke’s class was on the way Lexa would walk with her, as Costia caught up to them.

“Hey,” Costia greeted with a smile. The girl was always smiling. “I wanted to pay you back for the gas money I borrowed.”

Gas Money?

“Don’t worry about it, you gave me a ride, I pay for the gas. That was the deal.”

“I thought you went away during the weekend?” Clarke asked, not liking where this was going.

“I did, but Costia gave me a rude. It was a fun road trip.”

Clarke’s hold on her back pack tightened, “So you’ve met Lexas family?

Costia continued to smile, “Yeah, they where so nice, too! Her aunt wouldn’t let me sleep on the couch.”  
‘They had a road trip together?’ as far as Clarke knew Lexa and Costia where just friends, they spend a lot of time together though, and Clarke knew how that could always change. She could almost hear Ravens voice telling her to confess so that she wouldn’t have to deal with this but Clarke was stubborn, there was no way she would tell Lexa. ‘It’s been a year, I’m sure she doesn’t feel the same way anymore.’

Clarke swallowed her disappointment as Costia joined in to walk with them, ‘Her class is on the other side of   
school, they hung out all weekend , why does she need to be everywhere? ’

Clarke knew she was being unreasonable but it’s not like she ever voiced those thoughts so she could be as bitter as she wanted.

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa asked, her feelings must have shown on her face because the brunette looked at her worried. 

She put on a smile, ”I’m fine, I was just thinking about some homework I couldn’t finish.”

“Was it math again? I could always help you.” Clarke lit up, liking the idea, “But Costia is the math expert, she could tutor you, she needs the extra credit, anyway.”

“Yeah, Clarke. If your having trouble I’d love to help.” Of course Costia would be so nice.

“Thanks but it’s not math. It’s writing actually, I’m having some problems with that.” She made up, Lexa loved writing. 

“Huh, you’re usually so good at it.”

“Well, we’re getting into adverbs and stuff,” which was a bold faced lie, they were actually getting into different forms of poetry, why didn’t she just say that? “So, I could use some help with that. If you have time.”

She had not planned on asking Lexa for help, but it was out there now and she couldn’t take it back. Lexa was busy with so many things at school, even though she was prepared to be shot down, Clarke couldn’t help but feel anxious.

Lexa smiled slowly, and Clarke felt herself melt a little - or a lot, whatever. 

“Of course I have time Clarke.” Lexa sounded soft, or maybe that’s how Clarke heard it, “Is tomorrow after school good for you?”

‘YES!’ “Sure, You want me to come over to yours?”

“We can go to your place. ”

“Sounds good then.” More than good, perfect.

“Ok. We’re right in front of your class now. I’ll see you latter Clarke.”  
Clarke waved the two girls bye before getting to her desk. She couldn’t pay attention in class for the life of   
her. All that she could think of was tomorrow, it had been a while since she saw Lexa outside of school - a week - and she was feeling withdrawals. 

Clarke hated this. She was not used to having to hold back. She remembered a year ago when Lexa was a stranger who confessed her feeling. Clarke had been surprised but had to ultimately let her down, she wasn’t even sure she was attracted to girls back then. 

Lexa had been brave, she put herself out there and even after the rejection Lexa had still wanted to be her friend. Clarke couldn’t imagine having courage like that and when she thought of facing rejection, she couldn’t help but wish her life hadn't taken such a turn. Everything had been easier a year ago.


	2. Dead on Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, some background is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post this sooner but I took my time to think about the plot and it took longer than I expected. This story is going to be longer than originally planned.   
> P.S I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 2:   
About one year ago…

Clarke was looking at herself on her bedroom mirror, placing last minute touches on as Raven walked in with a groan, falling dramatically in her bed. “Why are you going to this party, again?”

“We are going because Octavia invited us.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven sits up, making eye contact with Clarke through the mirror, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Raven, don’t-”

“This isn’t your thing Clarke; going to parties every weekend, being loud and talking to people.”

Clarke finally turned away from the mirror and moved to stand before her friend, “My thing is whatever I want it to be, besides, I want to have fun Raven.”

“Is this about what Octavias brother said to you? Why do you even care about what he thinks?”

Clarke was the one who groaned this time remembering the conversation that they had a couple of weeks ago. They had been hanging out at Octavias house when her brother came back, it was the fist time that the Clarke and Raven had met the guy. The meet and greet wasn’t memorable, until Octavias brother recognized her last name.

“Your dad wouldn’t happen to be Jake Griffin, right?”

“Um, yeah. You know him?” Clarke asked, not familiar with other people knowing of her dad.

“Heard of his work. He's a pretty big name in our building, heard a lot of things actually.” Apparently he worked as a security guy in her dad’s building. Clarke wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to say now, so she smiled. He turned to his sister and smirked, “I didn’t think you would have such pampered friends, Octavia.”

Octavia shrugged, “Clarkes pretty alright, it’s Raven that you gotta worry about.”

Her snorted and stared at Clarke, “A researcher father and a surgeon for a mother. Must be nice having Such a secure upbringing.”

His remark was so off handed and Clarke found herself trying to defend her situation for some reason, “It wasn’t all that…. Secure.”

“Oh, please. I bet you’ve never even broken curfew.” Her shared a laugh and both of her friends followed, he had unknowingly hit a truthful remark.

That was the most that she remember out of that conversation and Clarke had found herself mulling over those words for days. The way that Octavias brother had spoken about her, like she was some boring girl with a nice boring life… It was enough to make her feel insecure.

It wasn't a bad thing to have a nice life, but to be such a perfect cut out that some random guy could just guess things about you…

What was more disheartening was that the more Clarke thought about it, the more she was starting to believe that he was right.

“It’s not just him Raven, I want to go to the party, I want to meet people, make some memories!” Clarke sat down next to her friend. “Come on, you know I’m not the most impulsive person but I really want to us to meet Octavia over there.”

Clarke gave her best puppy dog eyes as she hoped for the best.  
Raven looked unimpressed for a moment, she opened her mouth to complain but found her words stuck in her throat at the hopeful look on Clarkes face. She had no idea what was going on with her friend but apparently Clarke really wanted to go to this thing. She groaned loudly as gave in “Alright…”

Present day...

“Are you almost done with your notes?” the girl next to her cut in unceremoniously.  
Clarke snapped out of her reminiscing. She turned to Monroe, “Uh, yeah, just gotta print them for tomorrow.” She gave a tight smile.

Monroe nodded and turned back to her computer. Their class was in the computer lab today, working on a paired project. Clarke and Monroe got grouped up together, it was a simple assignment that took almost no time to complete so most of the class spent the rest of the period watching videos online.

Clarke took out her headphones to put on some music until the end of class to at least have some fun until it was time to go. Her mind drifted off the last week, when Lexa came over to her house to help her study. Things had been going good for her, until her dad came home…

Ok, so she was exaggerating a little bit. Or a lot. Nothing was going to happen and Clarke knew that but the petty side of her still felt put off when her dad came back and decided to make up for the lost time when Lexa didn’t visit him that previous weekend.

She loved that her dad cared for Lexa and she was happy when they all spent time together but lately her friend was busy a lot and they didn’t have much time to hang out together.

Clarke began to immediately feel guilty about where her thoughts were going and so she opened up a new a tab to search for anything interesting online to keep her entertained.

“Are you sure you’re done? I want to get into good grade on this.” Monroe hissed, shaking her out of her train of thought, again.

Clarke took one ear bud out, “Yes Monroe, I’ll print it out before the bell rings.” She tried not to sound too annoyed.

Monroe stared at her for a second longer and Clarke shook her head before turning back to her computer. Sometimes she thought Monroe had a worse anxiety problem than herself. It’s not like Clarke was any better 

but at least she could play it off.  
She took a deep breath as she tried to get her mind off things. She looked into some gossip sites just for the fun of it, nothing too interesting was happening as usual; a famous singer got a misdemeanor for something that would usually sound like a felony. A model was tested positive for drugs, people would surely forget about that in a week. Some Z list actor just got caught in a cheating scandal.

There really was nothing new under the sun was there?

'Polis Incorporated.' 

Huh, that name was a little new.

It would seem that this Polis Inc is having an announcement on their ‘Faces of tomorrow’ soon, involving coverage that took place on their recent social party a couple of weeks back.  
It looks like it’s just a bunch of groomed kids finally being allowed to tell everyone that they’re taking their parents place soon.

Clarke snorted, these where the real pampered kids, not her. Clarke read though some names, she had time to kill anyways. 

'Emori Morris, Gideon O’Brien, Osias Fields-'

Clarke snorted, these people sounded like they were straight out from comic book.

'Nylah Simmons, Alexa-'

Clarke nearly choked. Wow, even when she was trying to get away from thinking about her friend she still saw her everywhere. She read the name, it was similar to Lexas but her last name wasn’t…. Clarke squinted trying to recall. She knew, she just had to remember… ohhh.

‘Oh my god I don’t know Lexas last name….’ How in the world had that happened? They’ve known each other for over a year and Clarke had never asked… She clenched her jaw. 

She scrolled to the end uninterested, looking through the boring images of strangers, until she stopped at a familiar image. There was a picture Lexa. Her friend was smiling in the background as an older woman was shaking hands with an older man.

She read the small print underneath. 

'Business partners, Dante Cage and Nia Quinn catching up at the reunion with future protégé –' Clarke pause. That was Lexa.

Last weekend when Lexa went on her family trip with her aunt, she was actually going to this business party. She never said a thing.

Clarke sat back, taking in the article, reading it properly for the first time and then reading over again. Lexa never talked to her about any of this. She never shared with her anything about being part of this large company and having this large responsibility on her shoulders.

Clarke didn’t know what to think.

“Hey! Can you just email me your notes? I’ll print them out.” Monroe cut in once more, rudely and Clarke had to stop herself from visibly cringing.

Clarke shut her eyes and let out an exasperated breath, quickly just sending Monroe the information, “There, I don’t feel too well. I’m going to go to the nurses office.”

She stood and walked to the teacher, making up an excuse to go to the nurse. She was usually liked by her teachers so it wasn’t too difficult to make it happen.

She needed some fresh air. Clarke knew that Lexa wasn’t forced to tell her anything but deep down she couldn’t help but wish that other girl had. They had become closer and it hurt a little to not be included in such a huge part of the other girls life.

About a year ago…

Clarke was hunched over the toilet seat for the passed fifteen minutes, although they felt like an eternity to her. She had no idea what she was thinking, drinking so much. She just remembered Octavias brother kept   
making comments about the ‘Princess needing to take it easy’ And Clarke just kept taking more and more shots. Why did she even care about what that guy had to say?

After another dry heave she felt her stomach settle a little. Thank god. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice the bathroom door opening.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know someone was in here.”  
Clarke tried to turn around but another dry heave hit. It was brief and but left her coughing.

“Are you ok?” It was a feminine voice that spoke and Clarke tried her best to nod. She heard steps coming closer, “Hey, do you need me to call someone?”

“No. Please….” Clarke swore then and there as another wave of nausea hit, that she would never attend another moronic party again. She could feel eyes burning into her back as another wave of nausea hit, “Can   
you find Octavia and… Raven?”

She heard the woman behind her say something affirmative and Clarke returned to her pained state as the bathroom door closed again. This could not get any more embarrassing.

Clarke felt dumb. This wasn’t her, she never let people’s opinions get to her but lately everything seemed to get under her skin. Her friends would always try to reassure her but for some reason everyone else where the ones got through. It was so stupid.

She had no idea how long she’d been waiting there when the bathroom room opened again. “Hey, come on Clarke, let’s get you home.” She had no idea if it was Raven or Octavia who said that but the reassuring hands rubbing her shoulders helped motivate her up and keep her stomach calm temporarily.

Some one handed her water bottle, “Don’t worry, drink water, we have a bag if you start to feel sick again.”  
Her friends got her inside of a car as she shut her eyes to prevent the world from continuing to spin. Outside there was a conversation going.

“I’m coming ok?”

“You don’t have to, this is your party.”

“These are all my brothers friends not mine, I want to make sure Clarke is ok.”

There was some more chatter that Clarke spaced out for before she heard the engine trying to start up. Some one cursed as they tried again. And again.

“Geez Raven, I though this car was your baby?”

“Shut up, I’m still learning- Damnit.”

“You want to call a cab?” There was a few minutes of debate that got lost on Clarke, she just wished that she was home already, in her bed with a bucket…

“Are you girls ok?” That was a new a voice.

“Um, yeah, we where just about to call a cab. Thanks.”

“Lexa and I where thinking about leaving anyway, we could drive you home.”

Clarke wasn’t aware of much else that took place that night, except being transferred into another car with her friends. She didn’t need the bag in he hands for the rest of the ride home, saving her some dignity but she would come to remember in the future that Lexa and her friend Anya had come in that night and helped them out. Pretty much saved her.

Present day…

Clarke was sitting out in the court yard, thinking about that embarrassing night. She had never gone out to another idiotic party after that again, or at least, she’d never been so out of control again. Not to say that she hadn’t drank again but at least when she drank with her friends they would never pressure her into drinking herself sick like some others.

She had to admit though, that some good things had come out of that night.

“Clarke?”  
She looked up to see Lexa staring at her. The older girl was beautiful as always, dressed so casually that most people would find themselves jealous but Clarke was just always appreciating the view. “Hey, what are doing here?”

“This is my free period remember? I was just going to grab somethings from my locker.” Lexa smiled easily, and nice look on her that Clarke was one of the few to appreciate.

“Right, yeah!” Clarke winced a bit, they'd talked about her schedule before.

“I’m wondering what you’re doing out here though.” Lexa walked closer and sat next to her. “Don’t see you out here usually.”

Clarke took a deep breath and tried to smile, “I just needed some air, not feeling too well.” She could already see Lexa worrying, “I’m fine, I just need a few minutes.” She tried to reassure.

Lexa nodded as she sat back looking out ahead. Clarke tried to study her friend as in conspicuously as she could without giving anything away, but of course, Lexa would notice.

“Is something wrong?”

Clarke shook her head, trying to act normal, “No, just my stomach doing summer saults. So, what are you doing for class?”

Lexa smiled as she went on about her projects excitedly. Clarke had always found this side of Lexa endearing. The side that was always so on point and orderly, none of her other friends where like that. It was one of the rare things that felt normal, she found it fascinating even before she had grown to recognize her feelings.

Clarke found herself being happy along with her friend until she noticed Lexa pausing as she spoke about her college credits. The other girl tried to talk through her stumble, but Clarke could tell that there was something that she was holding back.

She was suddenly very reminded of the article she had read just a few minutes ago.  
Clarke was quiet for a moment, trying to see how to approach the conversation. She knew that no matter how much it sucked that Lexa didn’t tell her about her future in Polis, she also didn’t have to tell her anything.  
It was unreasonable for her to think this way but Clarke had no other idea how to feel. She had never been in a situation like this before. After Lexa finished, Clarke took a deep a breath and decided to just go for it.

“You know that you can tell me anything, right?” Clarke said quietly, looking into Lexas eyes shyly. She knew it was the others girls choice but she did hope to make it easier on her.

Lexa stared at her strangely for a second, “Yeah, I know, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, quickly trying to think of something to change the topic with.

“You can tell me anything too, you know.” Lexa said it softly and of course she would notice that something was off about the way Clarke was acting, about the way she was running away –“Is this about your writing assignment? Did you still need help?”

Clarke turned to look at Lexas serious face. The girl was completely serious, trying to catch her eye and at that moment and Clarke couldn’t help but burst out laughing. She didn’t care that Lexa was now looking at her with confusion at the moment.

For this one hot minute, Clarke felt normal and whether she was the only one to feel the tension or not, 

Clarke was able to relax for this moment. “No, no, it’s not about that at all Lexa.” Clarke said in between laughter, “I’m sorry, you just reminded me of something that happened earlier.”

Clarke knew that Lexa had her reasons for keeping her secrets and that she didn’t owe her anything. She couldn’t help her knee jerk reaction to it but she could respect Lexas decisions and do her best to wait until the other girl decided that she could tell her. 

Clarke was not one for subtleties or patience but as she had come to find out, for Lexa, she could be anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will continue to be longer than expected, took me a while to draft up the plot, from now on there should be faster updates. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part I’m letting the story go wherever it wants, but it’s Clexa so there are some things planned. Any grammar mistakes are my fault, I rushed to post this. I love comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
